


Love at First Sight

by Harreehloueeh



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue:</p>
<p>Je ne savais pas qui il était et lui non plus, et pourtant il m'a fallu une soirée pour comprendre que c'était lui que je voulais pour le reste de ma vie. Mais avec nos vies respectives, sera t'il possible que cela fonctionne? Je ne le connais pas, mais je sais que je l'aime, dès que je suis loin de lui tout est terne, triste. Mes amis sont là mais ce n'est pas pareil. Comment notre relation va évoluée sachant que je suis dans le groupe le plus connu du moment? Et lui, comment va t'il réagir lorsqu'il saura qui je suis réellement, m'évitera t'il ou au contraire il s'en moquera? J'ai peur de sa réaction, c'est pourquoi je ne lui est pas dévoilé mon identité lorsque je l'ai rencontré ce soir là!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit de ma première fan fiction avec Harry et Louis. Tout sort de mon imagination Merci :)

Chapitre 1:

Dans un hôtel à New-York, Louis se réveilla dans cette chambre qu'il ne connait pas, puis se tourne sur sa gauche et voit à ses cotés cet homme aux cheveux bouclés, qu'il venait de rencontrer, Harry. Ils venaient de couchés ensemble, ce n'est pas d'en son habitude de faire ça, surtout avec un mec qu'il connait que depuis quelques heures. Il le regarde en train de dormir et se dit que cet homme est beau, rien qu'à le regarder il rougis. Mais il est persuadé que pour Harry il n'est qu'un coup d'un soir. Il essaye de sortir du lit sans faire de bruit,lorsqu'une voix le fait s'arrêter.

-Bonjour, dis le bouclé encore endormi, bien dormis?  
-Salut, dis Louis en se retournant. Bien, merci.  
-Tu comptais t'en aller sans me dire au revoir?,fit Harry un peu agacé  
Louis le regarda sans rien dire et se lève du lit afin de se rabillé.  
-Tu regrette ce qui c'est passé cette nuit? Je te plait pas c'est ça, dis le bouclé  
-Non,je regrette pas, mais j'ai pas pour habitude de couché avec un mec le premier soir de notre rencontre.  
-Pareil pour moi, dis Harry avec un sourire en coin, tout en se levant à son tour.  
-Vraiment?, fit Louis surpris de la réponse.  
-Oui, je suis pas un mec qui couche avec tout les mecs qu'il croise. Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que j'en avait envie et que tu me plait, et je sais pas y'a quelque chose chez toi qui m'as attiré, dis Harry plein de sincérité et s'avançant vers Louis.  
-Toi aussi tu me plait, dis Louis en rougissant, et j'en avait envie aussi et j'ai ressenti quelque chose venant de toi, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. 

Sur ces paroles, Harry s'avance vers Louis et dépose ses lèvres sur celle du mécheux. Se fut un baiser passionné, pleins de tendresse et d'amour. Lorsqu' Harry mit fin au baiser, par manque d'air, il regarda Louis avec un grand sourire. Louis, lui ouvrit les yeux et vit ce sourire radieux, c'est à ce moment là qu'il compris qu'il n'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir, que peut-être il y aurait plus avec le bouclé. 

-J'aimerais te revoir, dis Harry avec hésitation.  
-Moi aussi, dis Louis avec un sourire. Il faut que j'y aille j'ai des examens ce matin, je ne voudrais pas être en retard. dis t'il avec un air triste.  
-Ok, dis Harry avec un air triste. 

Une fois leurs numéros échangés, Louis se dirige vers la porte, quand il est retenu par la main d'Harry, il se retourne et le bouclé l'embrasse avec fougue. Une fois leurs esprits repris, Louis quitte la chambre avec un coup au coeur. Que se passe t'il? pourquoi je me sent bizarre tout à coups?, vais-je vraiment le revoir? j'espère que oui il me plait, voici ce que Louis pensa en quittant l'hôtel et se dirigeant vers un taxi. De son coté, Harry pensa les mêmes choses, pour lui c'était une certitude il devait le revoir. 

Louis arriva chez lui, il était 8h, il se dit qu'il avait un peu de temps car son premier examen n'était qu'à 9h. Il alla dans sa salle de bain, pris une douche, s'habilla et alla vers la cuisine afin de manger un morceau. Durant tout ce temps il ne pensa qu'à une personne, Harry. 

Il arriva à l'université, et vit ses amis, Stan, Eleanor, Lindsay et Aaron. Il leur souris tout en s'avançant vers eux.

-Salut!, dit Louis avec un grand sourire  
-Salut Louis! firent les 4 amis  
-Prêts pour les premiers examens?  
-Oui, mais j'ai un peu le trac, dit Stan avec un air stréssé.  
-Moi j'ai hâte que cela se termine, s'exprima Eleanor

Les deux autres acquiesce à leurs tour en hochant la tête. Les cinq amis partîment donc vers la salle d'examens. Après trois heures, durant laquelle les uns comme les autres ont tout donnés sur leurs connaissances, ils se retrouvent afin de déjeuner. Tout en mangeant ils se racontaient leurs différentes épreuves. Ils ne sont pas tous dans le même cursus, Louis et Lindsay suivaient les mêmes cours: Gestion, Management et Design, quant aux trois autres: Droit, Psychologie et Economie. Une fois leurs différentes opinions donner au sujet des examens, ils discutèrent de leurs futur soirée. 

-Dis Louis tu te souviens que l'on va au concert des one direction ce soir? demanda Aaron  
-Non j'ai pas oublier, dis Louis en faisant la moue, il ne connait pas le groupe, ni aucune de leurs chansons, il y va uniquement pour faire plaisir à ses amis, se dit t'il dans sa tête  
-Tu verras ils sont géniaux, tu va adoré leurs musique, dis Eléanor toute excitée à l'idée du concert.

Le soir venu, les cinq amis prirent la route vers la salle de concert. Il y a beaucoup de monde, principalement des filles, se dis Louis. Voyant ses amis tout sourire, ne parlant que des One direction, il se dit que ça pourrait être pire. Ses pensées vont vers une personne, Harry, que fait-il, où, avec qui?, voilà ce que se demandait Louis. Il regarda les messages qu'ils avaient échangés ce matin même:

De Harry à Louis:  
"Salut, comment vas-tu? Bonne chance pour tes exams, Tu me manques, je voudrais te voir :)"

De Louis à Harry:  
"Salut, ça va, merci c'est gentil. Toi aussi tu me manques, que fait tu ce soir, on pourrait se voir?"

De Harry à Louis:  
"J'aurais aimé te voir ce soir, mais je suis déjà pris, une autre fois. Désolé :("

De Louis à Harry:  
"T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave, ce n'est que partie remise. ;) faut que j'y aille à bientôt"

De Harry à Louis:  
"Oui comme tu dis ;) Ok moi aussi, à très vite :)"

Les cinq amis étaient enfin dans la salle de concert, ils étaient très bien placés, ils attendaient que le groupe fassent son entrer quand Stan dis aux autres qu'ils avaient une surprise pour eux.

-Je vous annonce, qu'on n'a le privilège d'aller dans les coulisses du concert après le show, afin de rencontrer les One Direction, qu'en pensez-vous?, dit t'il tout excité et en leur remettant à tous un pass.  
-Non tu déconne, dirent les quatre amis avec leurs yeux écarquillés.  
-C'est génial, comme as-tu fais?, demanda Eleanor  
-C'est grâce à mon père, dis t'il tout fière, avant de demander à Louis: Cela ne te gène pas?, je sais que tu les connais pas et que tu es venu ici à contre coeur.  
-Non, ça me gène pas, dis t'il, un peu mais ai-je le choix? non je sais que ça leurs fait plaisir et puis j'avais rien de prévu après le concert, ça peut-être intéressant de rencontrer des "stars" se dit t'il dans ses pensées.

Le concert alla commencer, Eleanor qui étaient à coté de lui, lui dit les prénoms des différents garçons lorsque ceux-ci montent sur scène. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une grosse surprise.


End file.
